The Shipping Page
About the Shipping Page Please... For reasons you do not want to know, do not ask us about WHY we made this. Just don't question our insanity and go with it. Okay? Okay, but you'll probably ask anyway... Yes, this is a page for our little " romantic interests " within the story of Hedgehog Piece and it's subs. Most of which are shippings you will not understand without context, so yeah... Anyways, you already know what this is about so. LET THE SHIPPINGS BEGIN. Dear God save us all... Shippings NitroXJen Otherwise known as the Wincest shipping package. Yes, we all knew this would be on here. The context behind this one is that in Hedgehog Piece: A New Era, Nitro V. Kaian saved Jen's life from a strike that could have either killed or fatally wounded Jen coming from Crime Boss Hamiki. Usually, in stories, comics, etc, the "damsel in distress" would then fall in love with our "hero" for saving them, leading this shipping package to be brought up. Why it's called Wincest you ask? Outside of the Hedgehog Piece Universe... Nitro is Jen's father. Yeaaahhhh... AniseXToadi YES. WE WENT THERE. What am I saying you may ask? Well... This shipping is otherwise known as... the Pedobear shipping package... Because Toadi Firma is a lot older than Anise S. Divine is. The context behind this shipping how in Hedgehog Piece, when Toadi first saw Anise it was love at first sight for him. He even tried to give her flowers. Little did he know... She was a lot younger than she looked. Hence the name of the shipping package. SvenXScar Oh god... Not the "sexiness" again. Yes, this package is otherwise known as the "Sexy" shipping package. The context behind this package is how Scar Z. Iketeru took in Sven R. Pocalyptic as a lackey to teach him sekushi jutsu, or the art of perfoming moves that one could consider " sexy ". Maybe behind the scenes Scar taught Sven some other "sexy" arts. The world may never know. FrostXCoza -Sigh-... Why am I doing this again? This package is otherwise known as the Opposite shipping package. The context behind this is that Coza D. Hishroni and Frost Shinekuya were once friends and seeing as how their Devil's Fruit are complete opposites, the name of the package just had to be determined as so. Even though they are complete opposites in attitude, personality, devil's fruits and many other factors... This shipping package seems pretty legit. JasmineXFreeze This one was rather... Unexpected? This package is otherwise known as the Alone shipping package. This one probably needs the MOST context on... So here... Within the Skype Council we hold many roleplays that involve different islands, scenarios and situations that we put our characters in. Usually always starting in a bar type setting. The setting for this RP had been Saboady Archipelago, after there had been a time-skip of approximately 2 years before the characters went into the New World. Freeze and Jasmine met in this bar-setting, as in this RP, Jasmine had turned pirate and Freeze, still being with Anise, had became the right hand man of a Yonko at the time. Jasmine wanted to join a crew, and knew of some good pirate friends within the New World so Freeze offered to help her get to her new friends as he knew how the New World worked. With much happenings and things, there's this one scene... That ties this shipping package completely together... Here it is: Freeze: *Scratched his head a bit* " Being a Navigator, i'm a bit embarassed but... How exactly do we get there? " Jasmine: *chuckles* " This way. " *takes over leading the way* Freeze: *Follows behind her then randomly starts singing* " Take my lead i'll seet you freee. Follow meee, set meeee freeee. Trust me and we'll escape from the island~. " Jasmine: " Are you sure you're not a musician? " Freeze: *Laughed* " Ha, i've got the voice of nails on chalkboard! If it were compliments you wanted to exchange you could've just told me to tell you how nice you look! ": Jasmine: " Oh, we'll have plenty of time for complimenting each other when we're alone on the boat~ " This is OTP, btw. FritzXNeroe WHO DOESN'T SHIP THIS, I MEAN, COMEON!? Anyways, this is known as the Past '''shipping package, due to the fact that Neroe and Fritz knew eachother as Pirates before they became Marines. Again, this is mostly a Skype Council thing though. We really need help. RyderXNitro Bought on by the fact that Ryder seems to know Nitro, while the latter doesn't. Perhaps Ryder has a little crush on our little light bulb, godIhopenot. But the '''Electric '''shipping package exists anyways. SpikXPatchy Okay, let's get this one over with. This is known as the '''Comet '''shipping package for the sole reason that Patchy's personality is very similar to Comet, Spik's girlfriend outside the HP universe as well as Spik traveling with the BitterSweet Sea Riders a lot through the RPs. NitroXAnise Ok this is Niv being a doof. Anyway this ship is called '''Captainshipping because both of them are the captains of their respective crews, as well as the crews that get the most focus in the series, as well as the fact that Anise tends to hang out on Nitro's head in the RPs. SvenXPatchyXDrake This ship is known as Trio shipping. Brought on by the fact that the three ran into eachother, fought alongside eachother, and promised to meet eachother again after the Raven's Point Arc. MichiXSpikXMeteor Otherwise known as Warlord shipping. They're all Shichibukai. That's literally it. FreezeXFrost I forever will hate the Skype Council, forever..... This shipping package is now as the Cold shipping package. The only context being in here is that both their names refer to the cold, they're both blue and they're both, even though Freeze is technically in the crew, on the same crew. ''Niv popping in to provide photographic evidence. '' Két XHamaki Otherwise known as '''Age '''shipping is solely due to the fact that Két and Hamaki were born in the same year. Anise x Michi This one took way too long to get on here anyway yeah Michi's all watchful eye on Anise and stuff so yeah. Nisshoku x Leila So you know those two named Marines at Meldrome Island? Yeah we're shipping them now. -SIGH- OKAY SO I'M DONE. YOU HAPPY NOW, SPIK?! Very. NEVERMIND, OHGOD, MAKE US STOP.